


It’s Only Just Begun [Fanwork]

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas, Drinking, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Groping, Holidays, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic Welcome, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Top James Sirius Potter, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Albus wakes up in James’ bed. Naked. Hungover and unable to recall much of the night prior, he doesn’t know how or why. Had they...no. Of course nothing would have happened. Then why did Albus wish it had?A continuation of “It’s Only Just Begun” by SamUnderTheLights.I needed MORE!!! So here is more! <3
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. It’s Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Only Just Begun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341708) by [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights). 



> *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 written by SamUnderTheLights  
>  **[***Original One-shot Post HERE!!***](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341708/)**
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos for Sam!! She deserves your love!! <3

When Albus wakes up, his head is thumping, his ears ringing. Memories from the night before flash before his eyes, but the memories aren’t clear. No more than jumbled snippets, half of the images not making sense. He remembers someone singing, he remembers a kiss underneath the mistletoe, but he isn’t quite sure whether he was the one doing the kissing. There was a Santa suit, and then there is the fact that he has woken up in someone else’s bed.

When he opens his eyes, it takes him a split-second to realise that this is his brother’s bed. That he has in fact, woken up naked in James’ bed, and that James is lying next to him, snoring softly.

Albus nudges him in the arm, over and over again, until he wakes with a stir.

“What are… oh, Al.” He smiles sleepily. “How’s the head?”

“What am I doing here?” Albus whispers, the grin on his brother’s face growing bigger “What happened last night?”

“Are you telling me you don’t remember?”

James pushes himself up on his elbows, the covers sliding down to his hips.

Albus catches himself glancing at his brother’s naked chest, but then he feels his ears growing hot, and he quickly looks up.

“I don’t,” he admits. “Why am I naked? Did we…?”

“Ouch,” James chuckles. “You seriously don’t remember?”

Albus’ heart starts beating faster, because no, he can’t remember a thing. Sure, he remembers being at the Christmas party, and he remembers the neon-coloured shots he was offered. But no, he definitely does not remember how he got here.

“We slept together?” he whispers, unable to hide the panic in his voice, and when he sees the hurt look on his brother’s face, he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

But then James bursts out laughing, and he playfully hits him in the arm.

“Relax, Al. Nothing happened.”

“Oh…”

“You sound disappointed,” James chuckles, but when Albus just stares at him, he sighs. “Are you?”

“No?”

“You’re the worst liar.”

“I know,” Albus mumbles, his face going even redder, as his brother gently runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“You were drunk. It would have been wrong. You don’t even remember anything.”

Albus shrugs his shoulders, looking young. Embarrassed. But when his brother slides his hand down to his neck, a reassuring smile on his face, he tries his best to return the smile.

“You really don’t remember what you did?”

“Please tell me I didn’t…”

“You don’t remember flirting with Santa?” James teases, “Or begging him for his suit? Dad dragging you off the stage, because you kept singing ‘ _Merry Xmas Everybody_ ’ over and over again…?”

“I don’t even know the words!” Albus tries, but it only makes his brother laugh.

“Oh, we heard! Yeah, I’m pretty sure Lil caught it all on her phone. And you know how obsessed she is with Instagram, or TikTok, or whatever it is nowadays…”

Albus groans, burying his face in his hands, too embarrassed to face his brother any longer, but when he feels James’ hand underneath the covers, gently grabbing onto his waist, he looks up at him again.

“You were very sweet as Santa… singing… you know it’s my favourite Christmas song,” James whispers, something in the look on his face now changed. Softened.

“How did I end up here?”

“Mum and dad asked me to look after you,” James explains, his hand still on his brother’s waist. “Don’t worry, nothing happened. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Not when I’m drunk?”

“Exactly.” James smiles nervously, before glancing over to his bedroom door. “The family should be getting here soon. We should get ready.”

“I don’t want to get out of bed yet.”

“Why not, huh?” James teases, his hand sliding down his brother’s hip, Albus’ chest flaring up at the delicate touch on his naked skin. “What would you prefer we’d do?”

For a moment, Albus wonders if he is still asleep, still dreaming. Because surely his brother isn’t daring him to speak the words he has been keeping to himself for years. Speak the words that have been up in the air ever since James had caught him watching him in the shower that one time.

“Did I kiss you?” he whispers, still remembering something about a kiss underneath the mistletoe. But when his brother shakes his head, smiling to himself, he feels himself growing warm with embarrassment. “Who did I kiss?”

“Not me. Do you really think we’d be here if you had snogged me in front of everyone?” James laughs. “Who do you think?”

“I don’t know. Oh god, please tell me… it was Santa, wasn’t it?” Albus groans. “Who was he?”

“Just some friend of Teddy’s.” James shrugs. “Yeah, mum and dad weren’t too pleased with you dry humping Santa…”

“I’m not going out there.”

“You’ll have to,” James laughs. “Come on! It’s Christmas!” he cries out, imitating his favourite Christmas song. But the loud noise makes Albus wince, so he quickly pulls him into his arms, still laughing.

“I’m never drinking again.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not,” Albus mumbles into his brother’s neck, “Look what happened!”

“What? You ended up in my bed… naked… hard…”

Albus shoves him off, quickly searching around for his clothes, but he can’t find them. He can only see the Santa suit, crumpled up in the corner of the room, too far to reach.

“Please get me my clothes.”

“Get them yourself.”

“I can’t leave your room like this, can I?” Albus asks, but when his brother just shrugs, a daring grin on his face, he rolls his eyes.

He climbs out of bed, taking the covers with him to keep himself covered up, expecting James to do something, anything about it. But he just lies there, that grin still on his face. Albus unable to keep his eyes off him.

“This is so wrong,” he grits through his teeth, more to himself than anything, as he finally manages to look away, and he starts searching around for something to wear. Something other than the Santa suit.

“Don’t say that.”

“What?” Albus scoffs, but when he turns, half-expecting his brother to be laughing, he finds him with his legs pulled up to his chest, looking vulnerable. Hurt even.

“Don’t say it’s wrong,” James repeats. “Just don’t.”

Albus is about to list off all the reasons why he should be saying it, why they should remind themselves, but when he sees his brother sitting there like that, he can’t. He just flashes the smallest of smiles, before grabbing his brother’s jeans and jumper off the floor.

James watching his brother get dressed, a loving smile on his face, but when Albus is about to leave his room, the smile quickly leaves his face.

“Hey, come here, Al,” he says.

He opens up his arms, and his brother settles down in them, letting out a surprised giggle when James kisses his neck.

“I love you, okay?” James whispers. “And last night… if you hadn’t been drunk…”

“Can I kiss you?” Albus blurts out, his eyes focused on his brother’s hands, which are resting on his chest.

But when there is no answer, he looks over his shoulder, only to find James staring at him, a pensive look on his face.

“Can I?”

James nods, before bringing their mouths together for just the shortest of kisses. But it’s enough to make them both feel like something inside of them has been set alight, and when they look at each other, they laugh nervously.

“You should ehm… I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Okay.” Albus nods. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

When Albus sits down at the kitchen table, his sister shoves her phone under his nose, the most terrible screechy voice blaring loudly from the speakers.

“That’s you.”

“Yeah…”

“You were drunk,” Lily states. “Those aren’t even the words, you know?”

“You _were_ drunk,” Ginny sighs, a disapproving look on her face, as she hands him his tea. “Do you remember what happened?”

“You snogged Santa,” Lily blurts out. “And took his clothes! And you fell down the stairs!”

That explains the headache, Albus thinks. But before he can even answer, his sister shows him the video of him making out with Teddy’s friend.

“Please tell me you didn’t put that on… whatever.”

“Of course not!” Lily rolls her eyes. “Gross.”

“You’re lucky…,” Harry begins, but just then James enters the room, now wearing his cheesy Christmas pyjamas. Albus blushing when he looks at him, their kiss still on his mind.

“Thank you for looking after your brother,” Ginny says. “At least one of you…”

“Oh, he had a bit of fun!” James defends his brother. “Let him. It’s Christmas.”

Just then, Albus hears his own voice coming from his sister’s phone again, slurring all the wrong words to ‘ _Merry Xmas Everybody_ ’, before telling everyone at the party how beautiful they are. How much he loves them.

“You put that on YouTube, didn’t you?”

“Obviously,” Lily laughs, her mother trying her best to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

“It was sweet.” James shrugs, but there is something mischievous in his eyes, and when his hand slides onto Albus’ leg, underneath the table, Albus swallows hard, his cheeks growing warm. “We can all use some of that Christmas cheer, don’t you think?”

“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, but all he can think of is his brother’s hand on his leg. James, who had kissed him only minutes before.

“Well… let’s hope you’ve learned from what happened last night, huh,” Harry says. “Now let’s eat, before the family gets here.”

* * *

“What do you think you were doing!” Albus spits out, as soon as they are in James’ room again. “What if…”

Before he can finish telling him off, James has slammed him into the wall, kissing him hard, his hands sliding underneath his jumper, grabbing onto his waist.

“Fuck!” he grunts into Albus' neck, before kissing him there. “I meant what I said, Al… I could really use some of your Christmas cheer today.”

“My _Christmas cheer_?” Albus laughs, feeling giddy as the adrenaline rushes through his veins.

“Will you stay with me again tonight?” James whispers into his ear, as he caresses his skin, his touch giving Albus chills all over. His touch making him want to forget all about Christmas, and spend the day in bed with him instead.

“I’m not sure if mum and dad will let me. Maybe if I get drunk again…,” Albus teases.

“No. No drinking,” James quickly says. “I want…,” he begins, but just then, there’s a knock on the door.

“Five minutes!” Harry calls out. “Hurry up!”

“I promise. No drinking.”

James places his hands on the sides of his brother’s neck, and he stares at him for the longest time, a loving smile on his face, before kissing him softly.

“Merry Christmas, Al.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[***Original One-shot Post HERE!!***](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341708/) **
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos for Sam!! She deserves your love!! <3


	2. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bestow upon you...the smut!!
> 
> Thanks to SamUnderTheLights for allowing me to continue her AMAZING and DELICIOUS Jalbus! <3

Albus tried not to stare at James, but he was failing miserably. 

Not with the way his dimples deepened as he laughed with Uncle George. How his jumper slid up his back, exposing smooth bare skin as he bent down next to Hugo, inspecting his new comic book. The way his fingers combed back his hair when it fell over his brow. Albus wanted to be the source of those smiles. He could picture himself running his fingers through that soft hair, his palm sliding up James’ back...

“Albus, you okay?” said Rose, sitting down beside him on the floor. “Are you not feeling well?” She placed a hand on his forehead.

He jumped at the sudden physical contact. “Oh, no, I’m fine.”

“You’re a bit warm, and your face is quite flushed,” she said anxiously.

Albus’ blush deepened, avoiding Rose’s speculative gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed James’ attention shift toward them.

“Maybe you should lie down,” said Rose.

“What’s wrong, Albus?” asked Ginny, noting Rose’s concern and kneeling beside them. “Are you still feeling a bit...off? After last night?” She placed her palm against his cheek, then his forehead.

Rose let out a small snort, and Albus shot her a glare. She gave him a small smile and shrugged as if to say, _‘You did it to yourself, you know.’_

“Or maybe someone slipped him Fever Fudge,” said Ginny, glancing over at her older brother.

“I resent that claim, Gin,” said George, lounging in an armchair across the living room. “Dare I prank my own family on this Holiest of days?”

“Right, so that garden gnome in my stocking was a token of brotherly affection, was it?” snickered Ron.

“Was that not what you wanted?” said George in mock surprise. “I am mortified.”

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny glared accusingly at George.

“I’m fine, mum,” mumbled Albus, pulling his face away. Everyone was staring at him now. He wished he could Disapparate at that very moment.

“Maybe you should lie down,” said Ginny soothingly. “I’ll make you some tea and—”

“I’ll take him,” said James, abruptly. Albus had been too flustered to sense his approach.

“Oh, James, you’ve done enough for him already. Enjoy Christmas with the family,” said their mother, tapping him on the arm.

Ginny leaned forward to grab Albus’ hand, but James got there first, slipping his arm under Albus’ shoulders as he pulled him to his feet. 

“My legs still work, you know,” huffed Albus, regretting this almost immediately as the heat of James’ body against him disappeared. 

“Right. Well. Why don’t you go up to my room? I’ll get you that tea.” James gave him a kind smile, but his gaze flashed something darker. Almost predatory.

Albus nodded, his chest tightening. He whispered awkward farewells to his family before making his way up the stairs. The pounding in his chest intensified with each step. He closed the bedroom door behind him, his gaze landing on the unmade bed. The sheets still in tangles, his side lay bare, almost inviting his return. He let out a labored breath.

Shivers ran down his spine. His shock of waking up next to James. Naked. The evident disappointment of what had not passed between them. Their first kiss. Albus touched his fingers to his lips. He was already growing hard.

He sucked in a breath as the door opened behind him, afraid for a split second it could be his mother after all. James closes the door firmly behind him before lacing his fingers into Albus’ hair, kissing him feverishly. He pushes Albus down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

“Melin, Al. You were driving me mad,” whispered James against Albus’ lips before claiming them once more. “I wanted to take you right then and there, right in the middle of Weasley Christmas.”

Albus pulled away, whispering, “James, stop. What if they hear?”

“Silencing spell,” said James, trailing kisses along Albus’ neck.

“What if someone—”

“Sensory charm,” James breathed, “at the bottom of the stairs.” He took Albus’ bottom lip between his teeth. “Now shut up and let me kiss you.”

Albus opened his mouth in protest, but his voice shifted into a soft moan as James’ tongue collided with his own. Albus’ reaction was instantaneous, wrapping his arms around James as he pressed into him, their kiss hungry and desperate.

Albus gasped as James slipped a leg between his thighs, betraying the evidence of their mutual arousal. James ground against him, gripping his waist as he pulled him closer, their throbbing erections sliding against each other through the fabric of their trousers.

Albus bit back a moan. He could feel the pre-come from his cock slick against him. He’d never felt like this. He could feel his cheeks flush, embarrassed. James ground his hips in harder, his hand sliding gently down his stomach.

“We can’t, not now—”

“Just give me a taste,” purred James, sliding down Albus’ waistband. 

Albus clapped a hand over his mouth as a sharp moan escaped him as the cold air licked at his cock. James grabbed his wrist, wrenching it away. His eyes flashed with want.

“It’s alright, Al. I want to hear you. Everything.” 

James' grip tightened around Albus’ aching shaft, brushing his thumb against the tip, slowly smearing the pre-come over its head. James’ smile broadened at the depth of Albus’ want. For him. Albus shuddered, desperately wanting to look away, but knew James would stop him.

Albus’ body was on fire. James was here. His brother. Holding him. Kissing him. Touching him. Oh, God. Their family was downstairs. He should be terrified. Mortified. Ashamed. Instead, it only made him desperate for more. A furious hunger only James could satiate. He panted and moaned as James’ ministrations intensified. Albus had never been touched like this. Not by anyone. He’d never wanted anyone like this. Not like he wanted James. 

Albus moaned as James kissed his neck. He watched as his cock slid in and out of James’ hand. “Holy, hell.”

James nibbled Albus’ ear. “You like this,” he whispered. “You like when I touch you. Stroke your cock. Make you moan.”

“Y-yes,” Albus gasped. Hips bucking into James’ hand, his fingers knitting in the back of his shirt. “Oh, fuck, Jamie. Yes!”

“Come for me,” growled James, fist pumping furiously. “Come for me, Al.”

Albus nearly choked as James covered his mouth with his own. His nails found bare skin as he dragged them across James’ back. James gasped against his lips as Albus went over the edge, spilling hot streams of cum into his shirt as James slowly milked him. 

“Jamie...ah! Stop...it’s too...much.” 

He bit into James’ shoulder as his brother released him, his cum-soaked hand sliding up Albus’ waist and to his back. Albus, coated in his own seed, and he didn’t care. He could feel tears well at the corner of his eyes as they kissed, the ferocity softening to a gentle embrace, kisses no longer laced with desperation and need. 

“I love you, Jamie,” whispered Albus between kisses. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Al.” James smiled against Albus’ lips, lifting his head to gaze at his brother. Registering the tears, his face paled. “Fuck, Al. Did I hurt you? Was this too much? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking.”

James moved to pull away, but Albus held him firm. “No. I’m just so happy, Jamie. I can’t. I can’t believe this is real.”

James nuzzled into his brother’s soft, messy curls. “Me too, Al. It is real.”

_“MOM ALERT! MOM ALERT! MOM ALERT!”_

The two boys froze. James launched off the bed, tossing the sheets over Albus, before casting a hasty scouring charm. James straightened his clothes, then sat casually at the end of the bed just as the door cracked open.

“Hey,” said Ginny. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” said Albus, his blush intensifying. He could see James shake his head in amusement. He really needed to learn to control it, or they’d be done for.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to him, leaning forward to brush the hair from his brow. “Oh, honey, you’re drenched in sweat. I’ll send your father to the apothecary. We’ll fix you right up.” She smiled brightly at him before turning toward James, grasping his hand. “Thank you, James. You’re such a wonderful brother. I hope you’ll always be there to watch over him.”

James looked at his little brother, smiling warmly. “Don’t worry. I will.”

Albus pulled the covers over his head, wishing desperately for his mother’s departure. He was already growing hard again. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

“Yes, yes, you can take care of yourself. I know,” their mother chuckled as she ruffled the hair peeking from under the covers. To Albus’ relief, she stood up and opened the door. “James, you can come back down if you like. Your father will be back soon. I’m sure Albus will be just fine on his own for a short while.”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit.”

Ginny smiled and closed the door behind her.

James waited until he heard the footsteps descend the stairs before yanking the covers from Albus, who now resembled a ripe tomato. He could not help but laugh.

Albus threw a pillow at him. “That was too close, Jamie. We can’t--”

James lunged forward, pinning Albus to the bed, kissing him. James broke the kiss, their foreheads still touching. “Don’t ask me to stop,” he said. “Because I don’t have the strength to stay away from you any longer.”

Albus remained silent for a few moments before asking, “How long?”

James lifted his head. “What?”

“How long have you…”

“Wanted this?”

Albus nodded. James rolled onto his back next to Albus, staring at the ceiling. 

“When you were sorted into Slytherin. You looked so lost, and there wasn’t anything I could do. Then he smiled at you so brightly...as if you were his entire world. At least. That’s when I knew. Things were different.”

Albus sat up, eyes widening. “Because of...Scorpius?”

James did not respond.

“But...why?”

James turned his head toward Albus, brow furrowed. “What do you mean, why?”

Albus glanced downward, twisting the sheets between his fingers. “You’re so popular. You could have anyone. I’m not—”

James lifted Albus’ chin, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

“You are everything.”


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

The Cooling Draught his father fetched for him did indeed cure his “fever” but did not touch the burning desire devouring his soul. Though blushes no longer betrayed him, the need for closeness to his brother was stronger than ever. James’ confession felt so raw, so real, and Albus so desperately wanted it to be.

As they bid their family goodnight, Albus mumbled a hasty goodnight to his parents. He could feel James’ gaze on him as he made his way up the stairs. In the safety of his room, he let out a strangled groan. He still could not believe what had just happened, what they had just done. Albus expected himself to feel sickened and ashamed, but he found he felt the complete opposite. He had never felt this, this relieved, this... _ happy. _

All he could think about was when they would see each other again, which was utterly absurd as they lived together and James’ room was bloody next door. He did not know if this was as much a comfort or utter torture. He wanted to touch him, kiss him. All the bloody time. Even  _ before _ he had kissed him, the years of sheer willpower and self-control Albus practiced so rigidly had wholly dissolved in the span of 24 hours.

He heard James’ door open and shut again. He was right there. On the other side of the wall. Was James thinking the same thing? Albus could not help the flash of doubt that poisoned his mind. What if it had been a joke? Hadn’t meant what Albus thought it meant. No, he was being silly. You didn’t do those things—say those things with someone you didn’t like...or love.

Albus tore off his clothes, throwing on a baggy sleep shirt. He moved to grab a pair of pajama bottoms but stopped, smirking. He blushed slightly, taking a deep breath while he listened for James to open the door. When he heard the creak of the hinges, Albus opened the door and walked into the hall. 

Shocked at his own daring to parade around in his pants, Albus made his way for the bathroom. He walked in, grabbing his toothbrush. James, who had paused mid-brush, regarded Albus’ reflection in the mirror. Albus could not help but smile as James’ gaze fell to his snug little shorts. He let out a small choking sound before he resumed brushing.

When James had finished, he let out another small cough as he stood there, frozen.

“If you’re done, James, move over!” said Lily, causing her brother to jump.

James dashed from the bathroom, and with a loud  _ BANG _ , he slammed his door.

“What’s up with him?” asked Lily. 

Albus just gave her a small shrug as he rinsed out his mouth. “Happy Christmas, Lil.” He turned

She smiled at him brightly. “Happy Christmas, Al. I hope you got what you wanted this year.”

Albus paused in the doorway. “Yeah,” he said, a bit breathless. “You too.”

Albus walked back to his room, his eyes locking on James’ door as he passed, noting the silence. As he climbed into his bed, Albus considered exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Something he thought he would only ever want but never have. He believed that he could say with confidence, it might be precisely what James wanted too. Albus, who’s hand slipped into his pants, was more than willing to give it to him.

* * *

An hour or so after his parents and sister had clearly gone to bed, Albus took a deep breath. If he didn’t do this now, he would surely wuss out. Carefully opening his door, he closed it quietly behind him. Tiptoeing down the hall, he listened intently for any sound escaping from either his parents’ or Lily’s rooms.

He grasped the handle of James' door, sucking in a breath. He opened it slowly, slipping soundlessly into the room, closing it behind him with a soft click. His brother was lying above the covers, hands placed behind his head. James’ eyes flew open, clearly wide awake. Albus just stood there staring at his brother, who stared back. 

“Hi,” Albus said awkwardly, mentally smacking himself on the head.

“Bloody fuck, Al,” he growled. 

Even in the darkness, Albus could see the hunger in his gaze. He approached the bed, climbing onto the bed beside him. James did not move, clearly holding his breath. Before he could change his mind, Albus swung his leg over James, straddling him, his ass pressed firmly against his pelvis. James sucked in a breath. He lifted his arms as if to embrace Albus, but Albus held up a hand. James leaned back, quirking a questioning eyebrow, but he did not move again. He just stared as his brother, haloed in the bright moonlight. 

“Cast the charms, James.” Albus wished he could have taken complete control, but as he was only 16, he could not perform magic outside of school.

James blinked rapidly before grabbing his wand, casting the necessary privacy spells. Before he could place the wand back on the nightstand, Albus said, “I said...cast the charms.”

James looked at him with confusion before realization hit. “Al…”

Albus held his brother’s gaze as he pulled his shirt over his head, and with a slight roll of his hips, ground his ass against James’ hardening cock. “Please.”

James bit back a moan as a tingling cold rushed through Albus’ abdomen. Albus’ back arched with the sensation, gasping. He raised a hand outstretching before James. His eyes pleading, filled with lust. A hot, slick liquid spilled from the tip of James’ wand and into Albus’ outstretched palm. He slid his fingers through the liquid, but instead of sliding his hand into James’ shorts, Albus slid his hands down the back of his own pants, gasping as his wet fingers found his puckered hole.

James’ eyes widened. “Fuck, Al.”

Albus let out a cry as he pressed one finger inside him, then a second, shuddering as he thrust into himself. With each thrust, he ground his throbbing cock against his brother’s through the fabric of their pants. James let out a heady growl before grasping Albus’ waist, pressing himself hard against him. Albus cried out, allowing a third finger to slip inside, preparing himself for the gift he so desperately wished to give James.

“Albus, please.”

He removed his fingers, feeling thoroughly stretched. The sudden absence of his fingers made the desire to be filled all the more desperate. Albus lifted off of James to remove off his pants, erection now on full display. James followed suit and yanked off his shirt, but Albus was the one to remove his shorts, relishing in the red swollen cock, leaking pre-cum. James pulled Albus in for a bruising kiss, Albus kissed him back hungrily before pressing his brother back against the bed.

“Please. Let me.”

James watched in awe as Albus leaned back, raising himself above his brother’s cock. He lined it up with his slick entrance, eyes locked on James’ as he pressed himself down. As the head breached Albus’ hole, James let out a rumbling moan. He grasped Albus’ thighs as he seated himself fully on his cock.

Albus felt himself tighten around him as he gasped, letting out a soft moan. James’ fingers dug into his thighs, involuntarily lifting his hips. Albus cried out as James forced himself deeper still. The mere thought of having James inside him, filling him, was enough to put him over the edge. But not yet.

He lifted himself up as far as he could before sliding back down. He bobbed up and down, riding his brother’s cock. Oh, Merlin. James grasped his waist, thrusting upwards as Albus sank onto him. 

“Fuck, Al...you’re so...beautiful.”

Albus blushed as he took himself in hand, stroking his shaft with each thrust. “Oh, Jamie,” he moaned. He needed more—needed him deeper, harder. As if James could read his mind, he lifted Albus and slammed into him, then he pulled Albus against his chest, kissing him feverishly, their tongues intertwined. He linked his hands below Albus’ ass, holding him aloft as he raised his hips, thrusting hard and deep. 

Albus nearly melted against him, head burning in his abdomen. He grasped James' shoulders as his moans intensified. James was going to break him in half. It was too much, too deep, too...fucking good. With one last earth-shattering cry, Albus came, spraying hot liquid against their chests.

“Albus,” James grunted. “I’m about to...can I…?”

“Yes,” gasped Albus. “Come inside me. Fill me up, Jamie.”

James cried out as held himself fast against Albus’ ass, pulsing deep inside him. Albus could feel the hot liquid spill into him. As James pulled out, Albus could feel his cum dripping down his thigh. Not an ounce of strength left, Albus melted against him. He’d wanted to do more, so much more. The raw intensity of finally being able to fuck James wrecked him entirely. He rolled off of James, still tightly laced in his embrace.

They laid there in silence as their breathing slowed, relishing in the scent of sweat and sex and the feel of their skin against one another. James ran his hand down Albus’ back. He shuddered under the touch.

“Fuck, Al. Where’d you learn to do that?” breathed James playfully.

Albus froze, which his brother, to his horror, noticed immediately. “Al…” said James. “Have you...done this before?”

Albus couldn’t help but blush. He couldn’t look at James, not right now. James grabbed his chin, forcing Albus to look at him.

“Albus.” His tone was harder. Albus could almost feel the rippling jealousy emitting from his brother’s skin against his own.

“Yes,” he gulped. James tore away from him, rolling onto his back, gritting his teeth. “But not like this!” Albus exclaimed, propping himself up in an effort to catch James’ eye. “Not like it meant anything.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?!”

Albus dropped his gaze, his chest tightening. As if he could keep something like that a secret. It would have come out sooner or later. If he hadn’t been so forward...let James take the lead...

“Who.” 

It wasn’t a question so much as a demand. Albus thread his fingers into his hair.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _ It could have been anyone—anyone else. Why couldn’t it have been someone else?!

“Scorpius.”

Albus’ breath caught as his hands stilled, eyes widening. He couldn’t breathe. Albus’ reaction was answer enough for James.

“Right.” James rolled away, his back facing Albus.

“Don’t be like this, Jamie. Please. It only happened once. It won’t happen again!” Of course, it had happened more than once, but James need not know. He clutched his brother’s waist, refusing to let him pull away. “James, please.” Tears poured down his face.

James’ taught muscles eased, releasing a labored breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, turning around to face Albus. “I’ve got no right to be angry with you. I just can’t.  _ Him.” _

“I know,” said Albus, curling up against his brother’s chest. “I’m so sorry, James.”

James laced his fingers into Albus’ hair, pressing his mouth against the crown of his head. He breathed deeply into the soft tresses. “Never again?”

“Never.” Albus wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, pulling James on top of him. “Only you.” Then he kissed him.


	4. Only You

Albus had woken up in his brother’s bed. Naked. _Again._

“Shit, Jamie,” he whispered, frantically searching the floor. “Where are my pants!” 

Not a moment later, a clump of fabric whacked Albus in the face. He shot his brother a glare as he pulled them on. The sound of footsteps in the hallway sent Albus scrambling for a shirt. He managed to pull it over his head just as James’ door opened.

“James, it’s time to...Albus, what are you doing in here?” asked their father.

“Uh…” He shot a glance at James. “Couldn’t sleep. Then we were talking and I just. Yeah. Slept here.”

“Two nights in a row, huh? Keep this on and you’ll wake up to find your room has been transfigured into your sister’s private craft studio.”

“That’s fine with me,” said James. Albus spun his head around, staring at his brother, wide-eyed. 

Harry chuckled, “To think not that long ago you were _begging_ to have separate rooms.”

Albus pinked. James was fourteen when he pleaded with his parents for a separate room. Albus had been hurt at first, but soon became a sense of relief. Hard to have a wank with your brother sleeping only feet away. Especially when fantasizing _about_ your brother. Albus couldn’t help but wonder if that happened to be James’ reasoning too.

“I guess it doesn’t matter either way if it’s not a bother to your brother. As long as you _sleep_ and don’t stay up until the wee hours of the morning talking girls and quidditch or whatever you kids get on about nowadays.”

James and Albus shot a quick glance at one another. “Yeah. Girls,” said James.

Harry sighed. “I know you must not get to spend too much time together at school. So who am I to get in the way of some brotherly bonding. Now get dressed you two. The Malfoys will be here any minute.”

James sat upright. “The Malfoys?!”

Harry looked at him inquisitively, “Yes, of course. They always come by for Christmas Day brunch. How could you forget?”

Even Albus had forgotten. He bit his lip. After what had happened last night, the thought of Scorpius and James in the same room left him wrought with anxiety. He could sense the stiffness of James’ posture, his fists clenching in the sheets.

“Right. How could I forget,” James said flatly.

“Come on then. Up!” beckoned Harry before closing the door behind him.

Albus turned to his brother, sitting back on the bed beside him. He placed a reluctant hand on his shoulder. “James? Are you...okay?”

He pulled away as he tore off the sheets. “Okay?! How am I supposed to—to sit there while he—” Rising to his feet, James raked his fingers through his hair. “What am I supposed to do?”

Albus gulped, biting his lip. “It’s just one meal.” 

James let out a forced laugh. “Right. As if I can eat while that wanker sits there smiling...thinking that you…”

“I’ll talk to him. I’ll make it clear that—“

“That what? _What_ , Al?” His stare was piercing, his hands were shaking slightly.

Albus grit his teeth and grabbed James’ wrist, yanking him onto the bed. He pinned James down with a bruising kiss. “That there is no chance in hell,” he gasped, breaking the kiss. “That it’s over and never going to happen again.”

James’ hard expression softened before pulling Albus tightly against him. “I won’t share you, Al. I can’t.”

“Like I’d make you do something like that!”

“He’s your best friend.”

“Yeah, he is. And that’s all it is—all it will ever be. It was never like that for me. I thought it could be, but...it isn’t.”

Albus had tried. For nearly 6 years Scorpius had been by his side. He knew when it started to change—when Scorpius’ feelings were more than that for a friend. He looked at Albus the way he had always longed that James would. He trusted Scorpius and he loved him in a way, so if he could never have James, why not Scorpius? But it was all wrong.

The sex was awkward at first. Albus wrote it off as an obvious reaction to shagging your best friend. It had gotten easier over time—and Merlin it felt good. Albus’ stomach twisted with guilt. He had been using Scorpius as a release. Each time Scorpius was inside him, he would picture James—that it was his brother buried inside him, grasping his waist and moaning his name. They never fucked face to face. If Albus looked at Scorpius, he would know it was all a lie.

James' grip on him tightened. “I...I need you, Al. I want you. No one else. For always.”

Albus’ chest tightened, tears stung in his eyes as he looked at his brother. He leaned in to give James a soft kiss. 

“Okay,” Albus whispered against his lips.

“What?”

Albus smiled, a blush warming his cheeks under his brother’s gaze. “I don’t want anyone else either. I love you, Jamie. It’s always been you.”

James’ fingers laced into Albus’ hair as he kissed him, limbs and tongues intertwined. Before Albus could catch his breath, James rolled Albus onto his back. Grabbing his wand, James cast a quick locking and silencing charm. Albus looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“But they’ll be here any—” 

Albus let out a gasp as James yanked down his pants, exposing his stiffening cock. James knelt before him, taking Albus’ hardness in hand, smirking hungrily.

“Don’t worry, Al. This will only take a minute.”

Albus bit back a moan as James took his full length into his mouth, and with a few bobs of his head, Albus was already coming. 

“Oh, God. Jamie!” He spilled into James’ throat. After an audible swallow, James released his cock, wiping his mouth before climbing onto the bed to lay next to Albus.

“Now we can have a perfectly normal meal with your ex-boyfriend and his family.”

“Hardly. And speak for yourself,” panted Albus. “If we keep up like this, I’ll need a whole case of Cooling Draught.”

“That can be arranged,” James smirked. “I don’t intend to stop.”

Albus gave James a half-smile as he stood, pulling up his pants. James rolled off the bed, heading for his closet. He stuffed his legs into a pair of questionably clean trousers and tugged on a shirt. As he pulled a jumper over his head, James paused, regarding his brother, who remained standing beside the bed, eyes downcast, rubbing his arm nervously.

“Al, what’s wrong?”

“Dad’s right.”

James looked at him, perplexed. “About what?”

“What happens when we go back to school? I never saw you much before. How can this...how can we...” He turned away.

James straightened his jumper before approaching his brother. “Al, hey. We’ll figure it out.” He wrapped his arms around Albus’ waist, pulling him close to whisper in his ear, “At the very least, we both have access to the Prefects’ bathroom, don’t we?”

Albus shuddered, his cock twitching. Even as they were both captains of their respective quidditch teams and had access to the private bath, the thought had never occurred to him that they would ever use it...together.

James nipped at Albus’ ear. “You worry too much. Now go get dressed before Dad comes back...or worse. Mom.”

Albus smiled as he wriggled out of James’ grip. “Fine. See you downstairs.”

James snuck one more kiss against Albus’ jaw before he slipped out the door.

* * *

It was worse than Albus could have imagined. 

Shortly after the Malfoys arrived, Scorpius managed to corner him in the drawing room.

“Have a nice Christmas?” said Scorpius, taking a lock of Albus’ hair between his fingers. “I heard you had quite the time at the Christmas party.” His tone was playful, but there was a hint of jealousy behind those words.

Fuck. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Scorpius, I—”

Scorpius’ fingers threaded into Albus’ hair and kissed him, thrusting his tongue between his lips. Albus’ eyes widened as he pushed the blond away.

“Scorp, stop. You can’t do that.”

He looked at Albus, bewildered. “Sorry. I just missed you. So much.”

“I missed you too, but—“

“I know, I know. Someone could see us.” As Scorpius moved to turn away, Albus caught his wrist.

“No, you don’t know.” Albus sucked in a breath. “You can’t kiss me anymore. It’s not like that between us. I tried. It’s just not there for me.”

“Not...there for you? Are you fucking serious?!” he scoffed. “When were you going to tell me? I told you I loved you!”

“And I didn’t say it back,” said Albus, quietly.

“Yeah, well, you bloody snogged me senseless regardless, didn’t you?! I mean fuck, Al! We...we slept together. How could you have done that if it didn’t mean anything?!”

“It did mean something, Scorp. You’re my best friend. I trust you. I feel safe with you. I don’t regret what we did, I just. I can’t be what you want me to be.”

“Fuck, Albus, you seriously thi—”

A hand grasped Scorpius’ shoulder. “That’s enough.”

Scorpius whirled around, terror stricken. “James!” He let out a slow breath of relief before regaining his stony glare. “This is none of your business.”

“Like hell it isn’t!” snapped James, pushing Scorpius against the wall.

“James, let him go!” Albus struggled with difficulty, but managed to rip James’ hand from Scorpius’ jacket. “Seriously. Someone will hear you!”

James’ furious gaze shifted from Scorpius to Albus, who flinched under its intensity. James shook his head, releasing a forced breath through his nose. “Come on then. Everyone is already in the dining room.” He turned from them, storming from the drawing room.

“What’s got his pants in a twist?!”

Albus just stared into the hall where his brother had disappeared. “Come on. Let’s just go eat.”

* * *

As the Malfoys bid their farewells, Scorpius’ smile faltered as he locked eyes with Albus. Without a word, he had rushed out the door, his parents close on his heels. 

James grabbed Albus by the arm, urging him to follow his brother upstairs. 

When James closed the door behind them, he took a deep, labored breath, forehead pressed against the door. “Made it clear, did you?”

“I did! I told him it was over—that I didn’t see him that way!”

“You said you didn’t regret it.”

The words hit Albus like a punch in the chest. “I...I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know I would hear?!”

“No! I didn’t know that you would ever see me as more than...a brother. Scorpius is my best friend. So, I slept with him. I thought it would change how I felt. How I felt about you. But it didn’t.” Albus grabbed the back of James’ jumper, slowly pulling him from the door. “Just because I don’t regret it, doesn’t mean I still want it. I only regret that it wasn’t with you.”

James let his head fall back as he let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, Al. You just. You make me so crazy sometimes.”

“I know,” said Albus, kissing the nape of his brother’s neck as he slipped his hand down the front of James’ trousers. “And I don’t intend to stop.”


	5. A New Beginning

Now that he was spending his nights with James, Albus wasn’t sure if it made it easier or harder to navigate his feelings around their family. They’d discussed it, and both agreed it was best to avoid any physical contact outside their bedroom walls.

An arm around a shoulder, a nudge in the arm, a playful ruffle of hair—even the most innocent actions set Albus on fire. He knew it would be the same for James. Sure. No problem. This would be easy. They’d suppressed their emotions for what appeared to be years. It would be life as it usually was.

It was absolute torture.

It wasn’t the touching that did it. It was the mere  _ sight _ of his brother. They sat at two ends of the couch as they watched TV with Rose. Albus couldn’t help cutting glances at his brother, no matter how hard he tried to focus on what they were watching. What  _ were _ they watching?

James let out a soft cough as he rose from the couch. Albus watched him cross the room and into the hall. A slight nod of the head was enough to send Albus’ heart racing. Albus rose casually, or at least what he thought was casual, and followed James down the hall and up the stairs.

“Where are you two off to?” asked Ginny. “Dinner is in 20 minutes.”

“Oh, uh. Wanted to show Al this article I found in Quidditch Weekly.”

“Alright, but be back down here in 15. I mean it!”

They bolted up the stairs. James had his hands in Albus’ hair as soon as the door shut, pressing in a bruising kiss. Albus’ hands slid up the back of James’ shirt, pressing him closer.

“I can’t take it,” huffed James against his lips. “How can I...when you’re just so…”

Albus pushed him onto the bed. “I know.” He knelt between James’ legs, letting one hand slide up his brother’s thigh. “But we have to.”

James let out a soft moan as Albus slid his hand across his hardening cock, finally grasping his belt to pull him free. Oh, how Albus wished he could climb onto his brother and seat himself on that cock. Later. Only a few more hours and James would be his for the taking. His own cock twitched in his pants as he took James into his mouth.

“Shit, Al…” James laced his fingers into Albus’ curls, gripping tight.

Suddenly, a voice echoed up the stairs, causing Albus to pause.

_ “Oi! Anyone home?” _

_ “Teddy! So lovely to see you! Happy New Year!” _

_ “Not yet it isn’t, Aunt Gin.  _ _ Where’s James?” _

_ “He’s up in his room.” _

_ “Great! I’ll head up then.” _

Albus and James froze. As Teddy’s footfalls on the stairs. James cast a locking spell on the door as he launched off the bed, readjusting his trousers. 

“Fuck,” hissed James. “Your bed. Now!”

Albus scrambled to his feet, ruffling his hair and adjusting his shirt. There would be no way to hide the apparent erection tenting his trousers. Without thinking, he jumped forward onto the bed, face buried into his pillow. He heard James cast an indiscernible charm before the door swung open.

“Teddy, hi,” he said, a bit breathlessly. 

“What’s up with you? Go for a run or something?”

“Or something,” he said. “What’re you doing here, Ted?” Albus heard the springs of James’ mattress squeak as he sat down on the bed.

“Um...the New Year’s Eve Party? Here. At your house?”

James let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, right! The party, yeah.” 

Albus had forgotten too. Had they been so consumed in one another that they had lost track of the days? Obviously…

“What up with him?”

Albus lifted his head in mock sleepiness, “What? Oh, hi Teddy.”

“What’chu guys layin’ about for, while your mother slaves away in the kitchen?”

Finally erection free, Albus let out a laugh as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. “You know Mum’s had no part in it. Grandma Molly’s bringing everything.”

“Fine then. How about, why aren’t you getting pissed with me then, eh?” said Teddy, punching James in the arm. “Come on. I brought some Ogden's.”

James gave Albus an apologetic smile as he stood to follow Teddy out the door. Great. Another partly. More people to act natural around. Albus rose hesitantly to his feet. Then it hit him like a punch to the gut. The Malfoys would be coming. Albus let out a groan. He’d have to make things right with Scorpius. For all of their sakes. He couldn’t go back to Hogwarts not speaking to Scorpius, spending nearly every waking moment with him. Then there was James. He had to make absolutely sure that Scorpius didn’t think there would ever be more between them.

That was wishful thinking. He’d ruin any chance of a friendship with Scorpius. If he’d just left it well alone. Been honest with him from the start. Albus hadn’t cried in what felt like years, but he could feel the tears welling. If he didn’t have Scorpius, what would he have? James? James had his life, his friends. It would be weird if Albus just started...being there. Not to mention the self-control it would take to act in any way normal around him. He’d never be able to act normal around him. What had they started? How could this continue? But Albus desperately did not want it to stop.

He’d thought he couldn’t be happier when really he couldn’t have felt worse.

* * *

Albus caught Scorpius’ eye within the crowd, signaling for him to follow him outside. He threw back his drink before walking out the door. If he ever needed liquid courage, it would be now. The air was cold, and Albus had not thrown on a coat, but he didn’t dare go back in to fetch one. Suddenly he felt the weight of one drape over his shoulders. 

“You always were careless,” huffed Scorpius. “I mean really, Al. It’s nearly 0 degrees out here.” Albus mumbled his thanks, not yet looking at the blond. “Right. So what is it?”

“I’m so sorry Scorp,” the tears were flowing now before he could stop them. “I fucked everything up.”

Scorpius stiffened, eyes widening in shock. “Merlin, Al. Don’t...don’t cry.”

“How can I not!” he gasped, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Scorpius grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands from his face. Scorpius only stared at him. “I ruined everything...us...how could I do that to you when it’s always been—” Albus clamped his mouth shut before the name slipped from his mouth.  _ James _ .

Scorpius’ grip on his wrists tightened. “So there’s someone else. There’s  _ always _ been someone else.”

Albus couldn’t deny it. He was never good at lying—not to Scorpius. 

“Who.”

“I can’t.” Albus was shaking in Scorpius’ grasp.  _ Fix this, fix this, fix this _ . “It’s one-sided. It’s. It doesn’t matter.” His gut twisted. Would it always be like this? Would he have to feel this shame—to hide his true feelings for what could be the rest of his life?

“Why? You think I’ll go on a jealous rampage?”

“Course not.”

Scorpius softened his grip but did not let go. They stood there for a short while before Scorpius said, “But it still can’t be me then.”

Albus stared into his glistening silver eyes—the moonlight reflecting in tears, ready to fall. “I love you, Scorpius. It’s just not the way you love me.”

“What if that’s enough!” he exclaimed, pulling Albus in close. “I don’t care! Just give me...give me what you can. Please, Al. As long as I have you, even just a small part. It will be enough.”

“Then be my friend,” Albus said softly. “Please. Let’s be friends again.”

Scorpius’ face fell. It would never be enough, Albus knew. Easy for Scorpius to cling to the chance for something that would never be.

“Well...we don’t have to kiss or anything. Just…you know.”

“Are you serious? So you just want to fuck me, that’s it?!” Albus tore himself away.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what the hell is it like? You can’t just go back to the way things were before all of this?” As the words left his mouth, he knew what he was asking was the impossible. If this was James asking him this...of course, he couldn’t go back. He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. That’s not fair of me. I know it...it’s not going to be easy, is it?”

“I wish it could be. Maybe in time, it will be,” said Scorpius, shoving his hands in his pockets. Easy for them to be friends, or easy for them to be more? The words could go either way, and Albus did not want to know the answer. “Hey, Al?”

“Hmm.”

“I’ll try, okay? But I need something in return.”

Albus looked at him with suspicion. “What?”

“Don’t. Date anyone else. For a while, I mean. I need time, and I couldn’t. I couldn’t bear it. If this friendship means anything to you—if I mean anything to you...please.”

Albus gulped. That would be easy enough, right? He’d have to meet James in secret anyway. Scorpius would never know. “Okay. I won’t.”

Scorpius gave him a soft smile. “Thanks.” He gave Albus an awkward clap on the back. “Well, let’s get you inside. I think your nose is about to fall off.”

Albus smiled, following him back inside.

* * *

James nearly choked on his glass of Ogden’s.

“Watch it, Jamie! That’s a week's wages you spilled right there!” spat Teddy in mock fury.

“Sorry,” he said, his eyes narrowing as Albus and Scorpius walked in through the front door. He didn’t like the way they were smiling. If Scorpius was smiling…

“James, hello?”

He whipped his head around, staring at a clearly annoyed Teddy. “Seriously, you’ve been acting really weird tonight. That friend of Victoire damn near came onto you, and you just...I mean, mate. Look at her.” The brunette still had her eyes on them, determined to catch James’ eye. He only frowned, rolling his eyes. “Not my type.”

“You’re kidding. Everyone is your type. If an acromantula came onto you, you wouldn’t say no.”

James glared at him. “Ted. I’m not in the mood.”

Teddy lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine. At least loosen up a bit, mate. Here. I’ll swap.” He handed James a full glass of firewhiskey, which he knocked back in a few gulps. “Bloody hell, Jamie. Not sure if I should be worried or impressed.” Teddy refilled James’ glass. “To the New Year,” he said, clinking his glass with James’.

“The New Year.” Another glass emptied, James finally locked eyes with Albus. His brother did not look happy or sad. James wanted to see him smile at him, the way he’d smiled for Scorpius. No. The way he smiles for him. 

His head was spinning. All he could think about was getting Albus back up to their room, ripping off his clothes, and feasting on every inch of him. He didn’t take advantage of him last time they were drunk, even with Albus completely naked and tangled in his sheets. This time, however, was different. Albus would want it. James would beg for it. 

“Two minutes!” shouted George.

“Shit, better find yourself a partner mate,” said Teddy, nudging him in the arm. “Wish me luck.” He winked as he turned in the direction of Victoire.

A partner. He had a partner. The only person on this earth that mattered.

_ “60, 59, 58, 57…!” _

He set down his glass as he stumbled his way across the room toward Albus, who was swaying a bit himself as he laughed with Scorpius.

_ “12, 10, 9, 8, 7…!” _

He could see Scorpius lifting a hand to grasp Albus’ waist, but he paused just as James approached.

_ “3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” _

James pulled Albus against him and their lips collided. Albus immediately clutched to him, fingers in his hair as James’ arms tightened around his waist. Then reality struck. Albus and James’ eyes widened in shock as they broke their kiss, Albus’ fingers still knotted in James’ hair, James’ hands clasping his waist. The entire room fell silent aside from a glass shattering. 

The boys broke apart, their eyes darting from each other, to the room, and back again. James started to laugh. “Sorry, Scorp. Terrible joke.”

“Yeah, a joke,” said Albus, forcing out a laugh. The room let out awkward chuckles before gradually resuming the celebration.

“Are you.” Scorpius gritted his teeth. “Fucking. Kidding me.” 

Though the words came out as a whisper, he may have well screamed it at Albus. He grabbed both boys’ arms as he dragged them back outside. He damn near tossed them into the snow.

“Him?! It’s fucking him?” He

“Scorpius, just listen—”

“Save it. You said...you promised. Fuck! I can’t do this. I can’t.” He turned toward the door.

Albus moved to follow, but James grabbed his arm. “Don’t. He’s drunk. You’re drunk. I’m drunk. Just...wait. We can...deal with this later.”

Albus was shaking again, and not from the cold. “It was too much. Too much to ask of him. I was selfish. I thought I could just. Go back to the way it was. Keep you both.”

“I’m sorry, Al.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “If anything, it’s my fault.”

Albus whirled on him. “No! I was the one who led him on. I should have known. I  _ did _ know, but I did it anyway.”

“And regardless of what anyone would think, or would say, I did this,” James cupped Albus’ face in his hands as he kissed him softly, the taste of salty tears on his lips. James pulled back, wiping the tears from Albus’ cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together. “If I hadn’t, no one would have known.”

“Why?” said a soft voice behind them.

They both turned, finding their mother standing on the porch above the stairs. Albus did not pull away. Instead, he laced his fingers tightly into James’ jumper, as if in fear he’d pull away.

“Mum, we—”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she said, taking a seat on the top stair. The boys looked at each other. “Ugh, of course, I know why,” she uttered. “How long?” Her tone wasn’t harsh but surprisingly gentle.

“Which bit?” said James.

Her eyes widened slightly before letting out a sigh, rubbing her arms furiously. “A bit chilly, isn’t it? Refreshing. Care for a walk?”

James looked at Albus and nodded. He nodded back.

“Okay, then.” Ginny pulled out her wand, summoning their coats, hats, and gloves.

The boys pulled on their coats, and before he knew what he was doing, James was straightening Albus’ hat. He pulled his hands back quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Their mother approached, linking her arms in each of her sons’ as she led them down the drive. “So. James. You start.”

He cleared his throat. “Well. Uh. It’s always been...but I knew something was different. My second year.” He caught Albus’ eyes over Ginny’s head. “I thought I was just disappointed he wasn’t in Gryffindor, but it was more than that. Looking back, it was obvious. Then the years went on. Albus had Scorpius, and I had—” he cleared his throat again, “—distractions.”

“Hmm,” hummed Ginny. “And then?”

They were a few houses down now, and James came to a halt. “When Al kissed…”

“Santa,” said Ginny, almost smiling.

“Yeah,” he laughed breathily. “I wanted to punch him in the fucking face.” He winced. “Sorry, Mum.”

Ginny shook her head. “So then that night—“

“No!” they both yelled. 

“Nothing happened,” said Albus.

James bit his lip. “But in the morning…”

Albus looked at his brother and smiled. “We kissed.”

Ginny started walking again, tugging the boys forward. “And Albus? For you?”

Albus released a deep breath. “I don’t know, really. I think it started with all the...uh. Distractions?” 

James grimaced but kept walking. 

“I was so angry all the time. I didn’t really know why. Until I saw...Third Year. After the Gryffindor Hufflepuff game.” 

James’ head whipped around. 

“I saw you kissing that Hufflepuff chaser. Schafer. He has hair like mine. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to strangle him. I wanted it to be me.”

“So…” said Ginny, slowly. “Your brother didn’t...force himself on you?”

“What?” they both yelled.

“I just had to make sure,” she said. “I’m your mother. It’s my job to make sure you are safe. And...happy.”

“What do you mean?” asked James.

“This isn’t an easy road you’re on, you know. This isn’t...common. Anymore. And usually not by election. Or with...siblings. But…if you are happy, all I can be is happy with you. I want you to know how much I love you. Nothing would ever change that.”

“Mum,” Albus gasped before pulling her into his arms. “I can’t believe it. Mum,” he sobbed into her knit cap. 

She pulled back, petting his hair. “We will have to handle this. Delicately.” She grasped James’ hand, her opposite arm still tight around Albus’ waist. “Your father grew up in the muggle world. A world laced with more prejudice than our own. Sirius and Remus...Kingsley and Angelina. Judged for their sexuality or the color of their skin. We live in a harsh, cruel world. A world in need of more love.”

“But it’s not just Dad. It’s...everyone,” said Albus. 

“It is your choice to live how you wish. That includes who you wish to confide in—if at all. Tell everyone—tell no one. That is not my choice to make. Just know that at no fault of your own, there will be those that seek to harm you, be that with words or other means.”

James puffed up his chest. “I’d like to see them try.”

Ginny betrayed a small giggle. “Yes, but I’m serious.”

“We know, Mum,” said Albus. “We’ll have to. Think about it.” He reached his hand out for James to take and squeezed.

“Right, well. We better get back to our guests. I’d have to assume that everyone will be thoroughly sloshed and therefore forgotten everything about your little spectacle.”

James snorted. With one last look at Albus, they linked their arms, making their way back toward the house. They would talk. There would be plenty of time to talk. James would live in the moment. Relish in what he was given as it came. Albus, the forbidden treasure he never thought he’d obtain. Their mother. A haven of safety and love outside of each other. It wasn’t until then that James truly saw the possible future. A future full of trials and tribulation. As long as he had them. His family. Nothing else mattered.

As long as he had him.  
  


* * *

  
  


**Epilogue**

“What?! You’re joking. Seriously, you are joking.”

“We’re not.”

“I’m just. Wait. What? No. How. Don’t tell me.” Rose bolted for the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind her.

“Starting with Rose was the best option?” drawled James, laying back on the bed.

“Rose is a mini-Mum. Why wouldn’t we start with her?”

“I swear if she posts something on that tweeter or instant photo, I swear—“

The door swung open again, slamming behind Rose, who was grasping a bottle of firewhiskey. She took a long swig before handing it to Albus. She curled up next to James, her head propped in her hands. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled mischievously.

“Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to SamUnderTheLights for letting me write this story. I loved every moment of it! xoxoxoxoxox

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
